In principle, in shaping processes, there is a need for the use of a treatment liquid for sufficient separation of the rolling stock and the rolls. Should this separation not be successful in the desired manner, metallic contact occurs between the parts that are undergoing shaping, and based on their relative displacement to one another, faults result in the desired surface structure of the rolling stock.
Concerning this, several methods of the generic type are known in prior art.
From DE 197 44 503 [U.S. Pat. No. 6,089,069], an apparatus and a method are known for influencing frictional relationships between the upper and lower roll in roll stands of warm broad strip or cold-strip conveyor lines. This way, the method is essentially characterized in that the upper face of the strip and/or the lower face of the strip of the rolling stock is wetted at the intake side of the roll stand by a sprayer with a defined quantity of fluid, and a controller regulates the quantity specifications and discharge of the fluid, a predetermined control variable or is calculated amount being used in connection with the actual roll torque of the lower and/or upper roll. A method of this type ensures in particular that between the upper face of the strip of the rolling stock and the upper roll, as well as also between the lower face of the strip of the rolling stock and the lower roll nearly identical frictional relationships are created in order to improve the degree of effectiveness of the rolling process as well as to reduce wear of the upper and lower rolls and to continue dampening the frequently occurring tendency of vibration at larger reductions of thickness.
In this and other known methods there exists a basic need to achieve greater production of high-quality metallic rolling strip by saving steps in the process, so that better strip quality can be achieved in a more stable rolling process, particularly by adjusting the friction in the roll gap. Concerning this, German patent application DE 10 2005 042 020.6 [CA 2,618,836], which has older priority, belongs to the applicant and was not published, suggests that on the intake side a minimum quantity of pure lubricant without high water content with controlled viscosity depending on a number of process data elements be applied continually dosed online via a physical computer model.
This results in a more stable roll process, in particular, an adjustment of the friction is made possible in the roll gap. Beyond that, it is advantageous that a subsequent removal of residual oil is no longer required and thereby, additional process steps are saved, because minimal lubrication means that only as much lubricant is applied at the intake side as is necessary for achieving the desired product quality and as is also actually consumed during the rolling process. Moreover, devices for oil emulsions and related expenses for such, as well as their disposals are eliminated.